freelancerfandomcom-20200223-history
Detroit Munitions
Detroit is the headquarters for Detroit Munitions, one of the oldest privately owned companies in Liberty. Detroit has been manufacturing small- and medium-sized arms since its founding by patriarch Ed Garner in 614 AS. His name still graces the company’s most popular line of blasters. Infocard *LOCATION: New York system * OWNER: Ageira Technologies *CLASS: Ford *GRAVITY: Partial *DOCKING: Yes *AMENITIES: No *POPULATION: 1K Ships For Sale None Commodities Buying * H-Fuel - $ 389 Commodities For Sale *Light Arms - $140 Guns For Sale *Adv. Debilitator *Adv. Flashpoint *Adv. Starbeam *Adv. Stunpulse *Debilitator *Heavy Flashpoint *Starbeam *Stunpulse Turrets For Sale *Adv. Debilitator Turret *Adv. Starbeam Turret *Flashpoint Turret *Starbeam Turret *Stunpulse Turret Missiles For Sale *Eraser Missile - Class 1 *Javelin Missile - Class 1 *Stalker Missile - Class 1 Shields For Sale *Adv. Sentry Fr. Shield *Adv. Sentry H.F. Shield *Adv. Sentry L.F. Shield *Sentry Fr. Shield *Sentry H.F. Shield *Sentry L.F. Shield Torpedo/Cruise Disruptors For Sale None. Mine Dispensers For Sale *Drone Mine *Seeker Mine Rumors Ageira Technologies "In 614 AS, Ageira began crafting Side Arms and personal weaponry at this manufacturing plant, and since then Detroit has been synonymous with firepower. When you want to put someone down fast, look to Detroit to meet your needs." "This plant supplies Liberty, Bretonia, and Kusari with Side Arms and personal weaponry. The only other Side Arms factory is the Ring in New Berlin. But everyone knows that Detroit hardware is superior to the Rheinland arms." "The Lane Hackers are Ageira's worst enemy. They use their stolen technology to interfere with our shipping and undermine the safety of our Trade Lane systems. Our USI system was supposed to benefit commerce in Sirius, but it has been twisted into a way to know which ships to pirate." "Our Side Arms are shipped throughout Liberty by our own transports and Universal Shipping. We deliver them to Manhattan, Trenton, Los Angeles, and Denver." "The Lane Hackers very rarely do their own dirty work; they usually sell or trade ship Commodity information to the Rogues or Outcasts. The most infuriating part of it all is that there has been no way to stop them yet. We kill the occasional Rogue or Outcast, but we've never been able to catch a Lane Hacker." "Universal Ship Identification (USI) is a system in which ship cargo manifests are downloaded into databases as ships pass through Jump Gates and Trade Lanes. Somehow the Lane Hackers got their hands on the technology and now know which shipments carry the most valuable Commodities, making it easy for them to target specific transports." "This station requires supplies from different sources to manufacture our famous Side Arms. Since Ageira makes the best weapons, we ship the finest materials here: H-Fuel from Newark, Water and Oxygen from Manhattan, and Food and Basic Alloys from Trenton." "Is personal armor putting a damper on your fun? Try Detroit’s newest hypersonic Polymer jacketed round. That’s right, our latest Barrier Breaker Armor Piercing Shells travel so fast you’ll hear them break the sound barrier! They can penetrate ceramic armor plating, hull plating, engine blocks, reactor chambers — you name it." "Originally, Ageira was headquartered in Manhattan, but we moved our operations to California. We felt it was important to put weapons manufacturing in the heart of Liberty." "Xenos were making more and more frequent attacks on this installation in an attempt to steal our Side Arms — that is until we put up the defensive satellite grid outside the station. After the first few encounters with our upgraded defenses, the Xenos attacked this base much less frequently." "Xenos don't usually harass Liberty shipping — unless, of course, you are shipping Side Arms, which is our business here in Detroit. That's why we have hired extra Bounty Hunters to patrol the Trade Lanes leading to and from this base." "The LPI does its best in this part of space, but it just doesn't have the agents or the ships to protect all the shipping that passes through this system. IC, which insures much of our cargo, has been a close Ageira ally since Trade Lanes first went into mass production back in 215 AS." Bounty Hunters "The Xenos who used to attack this base are either dead or smart enough now to know that the defense satellites encircling this plant will vaporize their ships faster than they can get their cruise charged up for an escape." "Ageira has hired me to hunt down and kill and Rogues I can find. They need Hunters to kill Outcasts too, but I don't have the ship I need to take down those guys. But with every Rogue I bag, I come a few thousand credits closer to getting it." "I lie in wait for Rogues as they leave the cover of the Detroit Debris Field on their way to the Trade Lanes between this base and Manhattan. Their base is in the Badlands, so they have to come through that point if they want to use the debris fields in the system for cover." "Xenos fly out of the Jersey Debris Fields and stage attack runs on Ageira ships headed to Manhattan or Trenton." "If I can ever capture a Lane Hacker alive, Ageira and IC would both pay me enough money to retire. No Lane Hacker has ever been captured — though occasionally one will get blown to pieces with his ship." "The Outcasts don't really come into this end of the system; they stay more to the south in and around the Badlands. So that's where I go for the big-money contracts Ageira hands out to those guys." Liberty Police, Incorporated "I like hanging out at this base; nothing like walking into the machine rooms where all those shiny new weapons are being boxed up by the thousands ready to be shipped throughout Sirius. One of the pieces I carry was a gift from the third shift foreman in the handguns and hold-out weapons wing of the plant." "I run a patrol that skirts the edge of the Jersey Debris Field — that's where you can hit the Rogues headed for the Junker base getting ready to drop their stolen cargo and contraband." "IC wants us to keep a patrol flying between here and Manhattan non-stop. IC and Ageira are corporate allies, along with Universal Shipping and Deep Space Engineering. All these companies worked together for the creation of the Trade Lanes, so we have a long relationship." Universal Shipping "Universal Shipping handles many of Ageira's shipping accounts that leave Liberty for other House space. We ship Side Arms from this base to New London and New Tokyo." "We play a major role ensuring that Detroit Munitions has all the necessary supplies to keep her running smoothly. We bring in H-Fuel from Newark, Food from Trenton, and Basic Alloys from Sugarland." "Ageira is somewhat disliked in Texas because of the whole Dallas incident. The sad truth is that no one could have done better, but you can't always fight perception. So we ship Side Arms manufactured here to Houston for them, and we also ship to the battleships and other police bases in Liberty." Category:Companies Category:Bases